1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-theft exhaust systems and more particularly pertains to a new theft prevention device for inhibiting expulsion of gases from the exhaust of the vehicle to stall to the motor of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-theft exhaust systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,240 describes a device for closing sealing the exhaust system of the vehicle to prevent normal operation of the vehicle. Another type of anti-theft exhaust systems is U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,878 having an apparatus from blocking the exhaust of the vehicle to inhibit proper operation of the motor of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,067 has a butterfly valve positioned in the exhaust pipe of the vehicle that is closable by the user to inhibit proper operation of the motor of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,442 has a lock having a plug for positioning in the exhaust pipe of vehicle to prevent proper operation of the motor of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,204 has a valve positioned in the air inlet, fuel inlet or exhaust inlet for impeding proper operation of the motor of the vehicle when the valve is locked by the user. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 278,079 shows a exhaust air valve.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows for a fail safe system to allow for alternate method of shutting down the motor should the back pressure of the motor fail to shut down the motor.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a relief valve assembly that will initiate a disruption of the ignition system to shut down the vehicle should the back pressure continue to build and fail to shut down the motor.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new theft prevention device that an override assembly that allows the user to force the closure member to remain in the exhaust path.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing being designed for coupling to an exhaust system of the vehicle whereby the housing is for permitting exhaust to selectively pass through the housing. A valve assembly is positioned in the housing. The valve assembly is designed for selectively restricting flow of exhaust from a motor of the vehicle to a muffler of the vehicle for stalling the motor of the vehicle when the valve assembly restricts flow of the exhaust from the motor of the vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.